


All I Need Is Time (a moment that is mine)

by scorpiokory



Series: Multifandom High School AUs [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming of Age, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiokory/pseuds/scorpiokory
Summary: Hazel Levesque's life had never been stable but after the death of her mother she moves to Olympus Valley with her father. With the help of her half siblings and new friends she finds the out more about herself than she ever thought she would.(Hazel-centric high school AU)





	1. Bubbles and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter originally in 2017 and it's been sitting in my WIP folder untouched. I recently found it again and touched it a little bit. I do have an outline but this is the only complete chapter. 
> 
> The title comes from the Britney Spears song "I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman" which was the inspo for this whole story. 
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: This chapter deals with mental illness and there will be mentions throughout the entire story. My portrayal of bipolar disorder maybe isn't going to accurate but it's based on my own experiences. I did do some research and for the most part it lined up with what I had seen. Marie's portrayal may seem negative to some but this is all coming from the (biased) perspective of a 16 year old girl but as she grows she learns to better understand her mother. 
> 
> Now that we have that squared away, enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel's nerves get to her before her first day of Junior year.

Hazel couldn’t sleep. 

Tomorrow would be her first day of Junior year, which was supposedly the most difficult.

It didn’t help that Hazel would be starting at a new school in a new city where she didn’t know anyone save her brother. 

She had liked Olympus Valley well enough with the rolling hills and rushing rivers. It was considerably less humid that New Orleans, less packed and far less busy. Hazel admired the quaint simplicity of the sleepy suburbs. She hadn’t even known she had family tucked away out East until her mother’s accident. She knew her father was out there somewhere but for the most part it was her and Marie against the world. 

They had moved around since Katrina but had somehow always made it back to the French Quarter. When she was 14, her mother had decided that New Orleans was home and they weren’t going anywhere for awhile. This had been after Alaska where neither Hazel or Marie was accustomed to the extreme cold and thus were largely miserable.

On their last day together they were making their way home from getting shrimp po boys from their favorite deli. It was Spring Break but Hazel had very little down time on account of her starting work at Target. Since she was out of school she took as many hours as legally allowed to help around the house. Marie had been happy the whole break and Hazel was grateful for the peace. “I’m so proud of you.” She said out of nowhere. 

Up until then they walked in silence. “I mean it. When I was 16 I can assure you that I wasn’t helping around the house or doing well in school. I was a mess then and I’m a mess now.” Hazel felt the air change, the unspoken words louder than anything she could have said. Hazel put a hand on her mother’s shoulder and offered a small smile. “You’re getting better.” 

And for the most part, she was. She still refused to take her medicine and Hazel could understand her hesitation. Marie was old fashioned in some ways and the fact that she even was seeking professional help in the first place was good enough for her. “Hell, I’ve been bipolar this long. I _ manage _ just fine.That’s what Levesque women do. We manage.” She told her as she flushed her prescription down the toilet months ago. Hazel wanted to scream and cry that she was sick of_ managing_ but she nodded and went back to her school work. 

“You know I only cared to get help for you.” Hazel remember the inciting incident. During one of her manic episodes Marie disappeared for three days and came back smelling like a hotel mini bar. That was before either of them knew there was a rhyme or reason or a name even for Marie’s behavior. They got into a massive argument and Hazel called her irresponsible among other things she had been bottling up. Marie in turn had called her ungrateful and she told her she regretted keeping her. Hazel left their tiny apartment in her anger to get air and when she came home she found her mother curled up on the couch crying and calling herself a terrible mother. 

That was the last time a manic episode got out of hand.

Marie still got drunk but she wouldn’t disappear for days at a time or bring home a seemingly endless string of lovers.

Instead they would clean.

Their apartment never got too dirty, Hazel would always pick up, but there they would be, scrubbing clean floors and washing windows that already sparkled. Her impulsive energy manifested in the form of online shopping as well. They didn’t even have a cat but there was an automatic litter box cleaner in the bathroom. They had so many kitchen gadgets for food they never ate and useless things of the like but it was better than the alternative. 

When they reached their apartment Marie pulled Hazel into a rare hug. “You had to grow up so fast because of me. I’m sorry ma chère.” She whispered softly.

It was almost as if she knew she would be dead the next day.

* * *

Hazel had to spend a few days in state custody until her father came to collect her.

She was fully expecting to be in foster care for the next two years but when her social worker broke the news she shook her head. “Fath- I’ve never even met the man!” She said bitterly. She hadn’t meant to raise her voice but she wondered what kind of man left behind a baby and only cared to see her when she was otherwise alone in the world. Her social worker informed her that her only other real option was emancipation but the process was long and complicated and by the time they finished with all the paperwork she'd be 18 already. 

Meeting Hades at her mother’s funeral was awkward to say the least. Hazel saw very little of herself in him as he silently stood next to her in the empty grave yard. There wasn’t even a proper funeral, just straight to the burial. Hazel wanted to ask him why he left all those years ago but she got her answer on his left hand. 

“Did you love her?” She asked instead, her voice breaking. “Not truly.” Hazel admired his honesty and decided not to press further.

They sat in silence as Hazel silently berated herself for being so naive to think that all babies were the results of loving unions. Hades cleared his throat before speaking up. “I realize now what a mistake I made being so uninvolved. I should have-” He took a deep breath but didn’t finish his sentence.

He didn’t need to. 

_ I should have tried. I should have been there. _The confession hung in the air. 

“There’s nothing we can do about the past. No point of regrets. We can only hope to better the future.” He chuckled dryly. “I suppose you’re right.”

* * *

Hades had decided that it would be better for her to finish the semester online. The curriculum was different and she had a few credits to make up anyway. It took her some time to warm up to everyone but once she did they were as welcoming as could be.

Bianca was glad to have a sister but she came and went for the most part. She spent some of her time at community college and the rest with her roller derby team, the Hunters of Artemis. Bianca even had taken her to the roller rink a few times. When Bianca wasn’t around it was Nico trying to make Hazel feel welcome. He tried teaching her how to play Mythomagic and in turn she tried to teach him how to paint. She wasn’t good at Mythomagic and he wasn’t good at painting but the bonding was still nice.

Nico was a little miffed at _still _ being the youngest and to Hazel, who had been an only child up until then, found it odd that she was someone's big sister. She was only older by a month but she didn't want to fully wrap her head around that. 

Hazel would find herself loosening up the more time she spent with her family. At first she felt like she was intruding, like she was an outsider.

Then came her first Sunday dinner.

Nico told her that they were mandatory but they never felt that way. Some weeks they would even cook together. She quickly found herself looking forward to Sundays. She loved the domesticity of it all. It was so overwhelmingly normal. Hades wasn’t initially as awkward as she thought when they first met. He seemed more in his element and Hazel supposed it had more to do with him not feeling so guilty about not being active in her life. Hazel had heard enough step family horror stories to be wary of her stepmother but Persephone treated her with nothing less than goodwill and the motherly love.

* * *

Her mind raced a thousand miles as 2 AM crept closer. She looked at her window and on a whim she decided to climb on the roof. It wouldn't be the first time she did. She could think with more clarity up here and the fresh air felt good in her lungs. “You can do this.” She whispered to herself as she drew her knees up to her chest. She didn’t know how long she stayed there with the stars bearing witness to her restlessness but when she decided to go back inside her muscles protested.

The ever present thump of her heart seemed to be slowing down and she was thankful for sleep. She woke from her dreamless sleep feeling rested but her body buzzed with nervous tension. 

“You can do this.” She repeated her mantra from the roof a few times before she could actually believe it.

* * *

After getting dressed and making sure she had everything she’d think she needed in her bag, Hazel went downstairs for breakfast. Persephone and Hades had already left for work so she and Nico ate their cereal in silence. Neither of them were fully awake yet. Nico also drank a cup of coffee and he offered some to Hazel. She politely declined, she didn't need her heart to go any faster than it already was. The 15 minute walk would be sure to wake her up. As they headed out Nico fiddled with his rings. Hazel noticed that she was doing the same kind of fidgeting with the straps of her bag. “If you don’t have anywhere to sit at lunch you’re welcome to sit with me and friends.” He said once they were at the steps of the school. Students were filling in slowly, they showed up early so Nico had plenty of time to show Hazel around. She nodded as they went to the gym to collect their schedules. The line was short and they compared their schedules.

They would be in opposite wings of the building for most of the day but at least they had the same English and homeroom. Nico first took her to her locker and then the tour began. He showed her the quickest routes to get to her classes as well as showing her where his classes would be since they had time to kill. 

On their way to their homeroom Hazel noticed more students showing up. She started to ask Nico if she needed to be on her best behavior with any of her teachers when she lost her footing and crashed into someone. 

A terribly tall, terribly handsome someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed this first chapter! 
> 
> The rest of the story will be slow coming but I'm trying to make it the greatest possible quality and good quality takes good time. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


	2. Destiny and Dad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let his seat be near mine she silently wished. 
> 
> And for once the powers that be granted her a boon.

If the last 16 years of Hazel’s life was a movie she would easily put it into the tragedy or drama genre.

Never did she imagine living a moment straight out of a teen rom-com. 

Maybe it was self centered on her part to consider herself the main female love interest but then again, it was  _ her  _ life story. Who else would be the main female love interest?

“I’m so sorry!” They had apologized in unison,because of course they did, and introduced themselves with awkward handshakes. “I’m Hazel.” She said with an easy smile. “Frank.” And when he smiled back Hazel’s chest got fluttery and she instinctively fanned herself. “Sorry again for that. Are you feeling okay?” 

When he furrowed his brows in concern Hazel thought it was the cutest thing ever. “She’s fine.” Nico cut in, breaking the eye contact that Hazel wasn’t aware she maintained with Frank. “This is my brother Nico. He’s usually not as curt.” Nico scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  _ He’s trying to make himself look more intimidating.  _ Hazel realized. 

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. “Come on, let’s go to homeroom.” She said as she hooked her arm in his. “See you around.” She told Frank with a hopeful smile and wave. “You too.” He waved back. 

“What was with the moon eyes?” Nico asked as they rounded the corner. “I was most certainly  _ not _ making moon eyes.” “Heart eyes then.” Hazel laughed. “I wasn’t making any kind of eyes. I was simply looking at another human being.” “With sickening adoration.” Nico teased. Hazel playfully nudged him. “We just met! Besides, what are the odds of me seeing him again long enough to hold a conversation?” 

As fate would have it, chances were extremely high.

* * *

  
  


After homeroom Hazel made her way to APUSH. It was the only AP course she was taking and her head racing a thousand miles a minute. She loved history but she was sure this class was going to make her hate it. 

To her dismay, there was a seating arrangement. She was relieved to find her seat in the back next to the window. There was still a few minutes before class officially started so Hazel idly traced the wood grain of the table. She looked up occasionally with her eyes fixed on the clock but there was a hopeful flutter in her chest when she saw Frank enter the classroom from the corner of her eye.  _ Please let his seat be near mine  _ she silently wished. 

And for once the powers that be granted her a boon. 

Frank’s seat was directly across from hers and Hazel waved, fighting back a smile. Her traitor face muscles ignored her however and Frank greeted her with a wave and toothy grin of his own. “Wow, I didn’t think around would be APUSH.” Hazel joked. “Yeah me neither.” He said as he sat down. “Maybe we should exchange schedules to see if ‘around’ is anywhere else.” Her cheeks heated up as she said it and the tips of Frank’s ears were starting to turn strawberry red. “Y-yeah.” He cleared his throat and nodded. They swapped schedules and found that they had the same English period and lunch. 

Oh boy. 

The final bell rang and Frank and Hazel turned their attention to the teacher. They were given their syllabus and a few introductory activities. Hazel found herself doodling in the margins as she filled out the silly questionnaire worksheet.

* * *

  
  


Since Hazel did all of her catch up work online she needed a Phys Ed credit. 

From what Nico told her Coach Hedge was an  _ interesting  _ man and wasn’t afraid to push the physical fitness limits of his students. Plus her Phys Ed period was was co-ed. Hazel went in fully expecting Coach to put everyone to work but, at the beginning of the period he announced that he would be merciful and they would spend their time walking around the track. It was their first day after all. 

It couldn’t be too bad. 

Well, that was until foam balls started flying towards them.

“You cupcakes really thought I was going to give you an easy day? Bah!” He shouted into his megaphone as he launched balls with his freehand. “Man, Coach is  _ insane!”  _ Hazel heard from behind. She turned around and nodded in grim agreement. “A complete madman.” She agreed. “You must be new here. I’d remember a girl as pretty as you.” 

“I-uh. Yeah.” She laughed awkwardly as she dodged a neon green ball flying at top speed. “So what’s your name?” “Hazel.” “I’m Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme.” He said with a toothy grin and a wink as he offered his hand for her to shake. She took it and noted the warmth and the surprising strength in his grip. “So, Miss Hazel, where ya from?” “New Orleans.” Leo’s smile somehow grew. “Holy shit that’s amazing! I’m from Houston, we’re neighbors!” Hazel nodded. “Yeah, it’s just a five hour drive.”

Leo looked at her like she grew a second head. “ _ Just?”  _ He asked incredulously. “I spent a fair amount of my childhood in the back of my mom’s car watching state lines blur.” “Damn girl I could never stay still for five  _ minutes,  _ let alone five hours. How did you not lose your mind?” 

Hazel thought of teaching herself how to read her mother’s tarot cards or reading her old leather bound books about voodoo priestesses and hoodoo spells but decided to simplify. “Magic.” She said with a little smirk. Leo laughed. “You know Hazel, this might be the start of a beautiful friendship.” 

“Bold of you to assume we’ll survive.” 

“Bold of you to assume that she wants to be friends with you.” 

Leo jumped as a girl put her arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry. Is this Hobbit causing you any trouble? I can beat him up if he is.” Hazel laughed and shook her head. “I’m good.” “Well, nice to meet you good. I’m Piper.”

* * *

Hazel decided to spend lunch in the library instead of taking up Nico’s offer to eat with his friends. The lunchroom was too loud and overwhelming for her. 

She texted Nico to let him know where she was so he wouldn’t worry and was sent an okay emoji. She held her phone in her hands for a moment, marveling at the size of this little luxury item. She remembered her first cell phone. 

It was just a cheap Samsung Galaxy Luna she got at WalMart. It was sort of slow but it was  _ hers.  _ She wanted to get one for Marie too since they were so cheap but she insisted that she was just fine with her old Blackberry. 

She was saving up to buy a new phone but she could only put away $30 or so every month. It was going to take her awhile to get something good but she knew it was going to be worth it. 

But during her first week in Olympus Valley she dropped it in the toilet and Hades agreed to buy her a replacement. She wasn’t expecting the latest iPhone. “Yeah, sometimes he overdoes it.” Nico told her with a slight chuckle. “Last Christmas I asked for an aviator jacket and he got me three different ones.” He had even put her on the family plan and everything. “Well, I suppose overdoing it is better than half-assing it.” She said with a laugh. She couldn’t believe that he spent what used to be her  _ rent  _ on a cell phone. 

“This seat taken?” Hazel felt the smile spread before she spoke. 

She had nearly forgotten that she and Frank shared the same lunch period. She shook her head. 

“No, it’s free.” 

A teen rom-com indeed. 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Awkward Encounters and APUSH Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And every week, without fail, Hazel would be just a little more smitten.

Nico teased Hazel mercilessly on their way home. 

He thankfully held his tongue during English but now it was just them he dug in. “I can’t believe you. You accidentally touch hands with the kid-” 

“Frank. His name is Frank.” 

Nico ignored her and pressed on. “You accidentally touch hands with the kid when handing him a pencil and suddenly forget the English language. You sounded like Bella in Twilight. Stuttering and carrying on.” “And that boy Will you made eye contact with?” Nico flushed and shook his head. “That’s different.” “Is it though? You tripped over air!” Nico crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Well, it seems that we both have crushes.” Hazel nodded. “Yeah, but at least I don’t cause myself physical harm, you  _ dork. _ ” She said as she poked his cheek. “Not a word to Bianca. She won’t let us live it down.” Hazel zipped her lips and tossed the invisible key. “Sealed up like the treasury.”

* * *

September bleed into October and for the first time in her life Hazel felt like a  _ normal  _ teenaged girl. Bianca was helping her learn to drive, she was doing mostly okay in school, her social life was flourishing and her most pressing issue at the moment was how she was going to do her hair. 

Saturday meant wash days and Hazel knew however she styled her hair she'd be stuck with for a week. She had been doing her own hair since she was ten but that didn't make it any easier. Last week she did a twist out but forgot to use black castor oil so her curls were  _ frizzy _ the entire week. 

As she gathered all her various creams and oils she was hit with a memory. 

She couldn't have been more than six or seven at the time. 

It was the first official day of summer meaning that the pool down the street would have free admissions. She begged and begged her mother to take her but Marie told her that her hair wasn't right for it. Hazel frowned, not understanding why her hair had to be a certain way. 

Hazel sat on a pillow between Marie's thighs as she got her hair braided. "Why do I have to wrap it up?" Hazel asked."Our hair is special. It's made from clouds and spun earth. We have to protect it." Marie answered with a smile. 

Marie was such a _mother_ in that moment, so gentle and loving. Hazel's memories of this version of her this way were few and far between. 

There was a dull ache in her chest when she looked in the mirror, fat tears were welling in her eyes and threatening to spill out. Marie gave her five simple cornrows twisted together to make a bun but they made Hazel feel like the prettiest little girl in the world.

She looked at herself and took a deep breath. "You got this." She told her reflection.

* * *

Hazel would come into APUSH with a new hairstyle for the week Frank would look at her in a way she couldn't explain. It was almost as if he was in awe but there was something else there. He'd wave a shy good morning and ask about the style and Hazel would be eager to give him all the details. 

It was nice, Frank didn't ask to touch it or if it was real or any of the other questions that Hazel hated. 

Every week, without fail, Frank would joke that he didn't have much versatility with his whole inch of hair and Hazel would offer to style it for him when it got longer. 

And every week, without fail, Hazel would be just a little more smitten.

* * *

"It's simple, I'll ask Will to homecoming if you ask Frank." Nico held out his hand. Hazel shook it and looked him in the eyes. "Deal." 

This is how they found themselves in Michael's searching for poster boards and glitter.

That was until the one and only Will Solace came in and Nico dashed to the seasonal decorations. 

She could kill him, really and truly. 

"Hey!" Will waved. Hazel waves back and gripped her phone, fighting the urge to send Nico a few choice words. "Hey Will, what brings you to this fine craft store on this fine afternoon?" "Uh, not much. Washi tape, calligraphy guides and pens." He shrugged. "What's Nico's favorite candy?" Hazel blinked. "Huh?" "Nico's favorite candy?" "Sour Patch Kids I think." Will nodded and out his hands in his pockets. 

"What brings you here?" "Posterboard and glitter." Hazel said as she lamely waved the tube of green glitter she was looking at. "Ah. Hoco proposal?" "Yeah. It's gonna be super cheesy."

* * *

Phase two included going through a million different stuffed elephants at various stores before she found the right one. She was glad that Bianca offered to drive them around for the day and she didn't ask too many questions. 

"I'm starving! Let's get McDonald's." Nico griped from the back seat. "No. We always go to McDonald's." Bianca smiled at Nico's antics. Hazel knew they'd end up going anyway but Bianca liked giving him a hard time. 

Nico sighed and leaned forward, putting his head on Bianca's shoulder. "Lentiggini, mia cara sorella, mi ferisci." Bianca flicked his nose. "Stay hurt, I want Wendy's. What about you Hazel, Wendy's?" Hazel gave a noncommittal shrug. "Fries and Frosties on me!" Bianca announced with a whoop. "No! They put sweet pickles on their weird square burgers." Nico protested as he sat back and buckled himself in. 

"Good thing I don't eat their weird square burgers." Bianca said as she turned on the radio. 

When she pulled into the McDonald’s drive-thru Nico sighed dramatically. “Bless.” He said, his hand over his heart. “I love you after all.” 

Moments like these made Hazel feel a tug in her gut. She didn’t fully understand why Nico and Bianca’s teasing and easy banter had that reaction. Was it a strange longing? The feeling that she was somehow intruding? That she didn’t belong? 

Hazel bit her cheek in an effort to ground herself, to shake that paranoia, the nagging in the back of her mind. 

She snapped out her thoughts just in time to order sweet tea and a cheeseburger.

* * *

At this point, her life  _ was  _ a teen rom-com. 

She had a group project in APUSH. Nothing too crazy, a Powerpoint about the treatment of Indigenous people during colonization and how genocide could have been avoided. Research wasn’t going to be too bad, there only had to be 10 slides and it was due in November, plenty of time to get it done. 

Except her partner for said project was Frank and she couldn’t focus because he was in _ her room _ , on  _ her bed _ . On top of that she kept counting the beauty marks on his face and neck (there were eight) and playing connect the dots with them in her head. 

Hazel had a full size (which was an upgrade from the twin) that was optimal for a single person and plenty of pillows but not so much for two teenagers, two laptops, several books, papers, pens, pencils and snacks. 

Because of the clutter Hazel and Frank sat at the head of the bed and she was going to explode because they kept touching. 

Arms, knees, elbows, thighs. At first when it happened they would both apologize and scoot away from each other but eventually they stopped caring and now Hazel had one leg tucked under her and the other laid on top of Frank’s knee. They didn’t even notice how close they were until Hades popped his head in to check on them. They went back to sitting cross legged before it was time for Frank to head home. 

In the two odd hours they had spent together Hazel had exactly one bullet point to her name. Frank had at least got two. 

This powerpoint was going to be the end of her. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
